Stage of Star
is the first single by the unit, Stellamaris. Tracklist Romaji= #Special Drama「Stage no Mae Ni」 #Stage of Star #Koi wa Fusion #Special Drama「Stage no Nochi Ni」 #Special Drama「Marehoshi Aidoru-bu no Tatakai」 #Stage of Star (inst.) #Koi wa Fusion (inst.) |-| Japanese= #スペシャルドラマ「ステージの前に」 #Stage of Star #恋はフュージョン #スペシャルドラマ「ステージの後に」 #スペシャルドラマ「稀星アイドル部の戦い」 #Stage of Star (inst.) #恋はフュージョン (inst.) |-| English= #Special Drama "Before the Stage" #Stage of Star #Love is Fusion #Special Drama "After the Stage" #Special Drama "Marehoshi Idol club's Fight" #Stage of Star (inst.) #Love is Fusion (inst.) Lyrics |-| Romaji= Utau yo terasu yo inoru yo Miageyou issho ni Stage of Star Hikari no meiro tachitsukushiteta Azayaka na kaze ga boku no kotoba hakobu "Kimi wa konna ni kirei na kisetsu ni Umareta no?!" to mitsumeru kara Mune ga irodzuku hodo DOKI DOKI suru For True hajimete da ne For You konna kimochi Kotae nante nakute mo ii Aa hanasanai Zutto yume kibou fuan ai mo subete Utau yo afuredasu kanjou Terasu yo kimi dake no yuuki Ashita wa ima ijou suki ni naru kara Sakende tomaranai shoudou Mitsukete kagayakeru shunkan Boku ni wa wakaru yo tobira no mukou I can't wait more, I will take you Te wo nigiri tomoni kakenukeyou Stage of Star Minareta keshiki kaeteku MERODI Kokoro no oku made sotto awaku someru Daiji na mono ya mamoritai mono wo Omou to naze KYUN to suru no? Nijimu kimi no egao KIRA KIRA suru With me iki soroete With you me wo awasete Hitori ja nai chou no you ni Saa maiagare boku no mirai Umi, sora, hoshi mo koete Utau yo ikiteru riyuu wo Terasu yo sekai no hate mo Namida no kinou mo dakishimeru kara Sakende bokura no kodou wo Mitsukete hibikiau unmei Kagirinai chikara wo koe ni nosetara I believe myself, I'm here fou you! Dare yori mo junsui na hikari Stage of Star Yoru no kaze ni mayoi tachitsukusu toki ni wa Bokura ga michibiku kara Mayowanai yo shinjite ii yo motto motto Tsuyoku yume kibou fuan ai mo subete Utau yo afuredasu kanjou Terasu yo kimi dake no yuuki Ashita wa ima ijou suki ni naru kara Sakende tomaranai shoudou Mitsukete kagayakeru shunkan Boku ni wa wakaru yo tobira no mukou I can't wait more, I will take you Te wo nigiri tomoni kakenukeyou Stage of Star (Stage of Star) |-| Japanese= 歌うよ　照らすよ　祈るよ 見上げよう　一緒に Stage of Star 光の迷路　立ち尽くしてた 鮮やかな風が　僕の言葉運ぶ 「君はこんなに　きれいな季節に 生まれたの？！」と　見つめるから 胸が色付くほど　ドキドキする For True　初めてだね For You　こんな気持ち 答えなんてなくてもいい あぁ　放さない ずっと　夢　希望　不安　愛も全て 歌うよ　あふれ出す感情 照らすよ　君だけの結城 明日は今以上　好きになるから 叫んで　とまらない衝動 見付けて　輝ける瞬間 僕には分かるよ　扉の向こう I can't wait more, I will take you 手を握り　ともに駆け抜けよう Stage of Star 見慣れた景色　変えてくメロディ 心の奥まで　そっと淡く染める 大事なものや　守りたいものを 想うとなぜキュンとするの？ にじむ君の笑顔　キラキラする もっと沢山の歌詞は With me　息そろえて With you　目を合わせて 一人じゃない　蝶のように さぁ　舞い上がれ僕の未来 海、空、星もこえて 歌うよ　生きてる理由を 照らすよ　世界の果ても 涙の昨日も抱きしめるから 叫んで　僕等の鼓動を 見付けて　響きあう運命 限りない力を　声に乗せたら I believe myself, I'm here for you！ 誰よりも純粋な光 Stage of Star 夜の風に迷い　立ち尽くす時には 僕等が導くから 迷わないよ　信じていいよ　もっともっと 強く　夢　希望　不安　愛も全て 歌うよ　あふれ出す感情 照らすよ　君だけの勇気 明日は今以上　好きになるから 叫んで　とまらない衝動 見付けて　輝ける瞬間 僕には分かるよ　扉の向こう I can't wait more, I will take you 手を握り　ともに駆け抜けよう Stage of Star (Stage of Star) |-| English= Videos External Links * Website Single Info Category:Songs Category:Stellamaris Songs Category:Stellamaris